Man Out of Time
Man Out of Time is a short film written, directed, filmed, scored and edited by Scott Pincus. It served as the final project for his Filmmaking class, and its screenplay served as the final for his Screenwriting I class. It was Scott's last project of 2018, excluding the final part of Age of the Golden Master. The film follows Malcolm Raleigh, an ambitious inventor who gained the inner ability to phase through time, as he tries bringing security to the world after it learns of his existence. Scott developed the concept for the film in the summer of 2018, and in September he decided he'd make it into a film. Filming for the project began in November 2018, and wrapped on December 12. The film stars Austin Brinser, Gabe Sagherian, Chris Lombardo and others, and was released on December 13, 2018. Plot A young man visits a burned down apartment. Some time later, Malcolm Raleigh discreetly meets with his friend Peter, who gives him food and supplies. Malcolm gained the inner ability to travel through time, and his very existence has sparked chaos across the world. France and Germany prepare to invade the U.S. in search of him. Two civilians, Bruce Cassel and Luther Krüger, head out to apprehend him and bring him to the U.S. government to stop a war. As Malcolm walks alongside a railroad, he's met with a version of himself from another reality. "Alternate Malcolm" tells Malcolm that he crossed realities to save him, as Malcolm is destined to die that day; he claims that a greater threat will endanger Malcolm's timeline, and that Malcolm has to survive and stop it. Bruce and Luther track Malcolm down at an abandoned farmland, where Bruce confronts him outside a dilapidated manor. He argues that Malcolm should use his powers and erase the worst parts of history, but Malcolm refuses to use his powers at all. Bruce reveals that the one time he used his powers, it resulted in Bruce losing his family in an aprtment fire a second time. Feeling Malcolm owes the world, Bruce wants to turn him into the government. As Luther arrives, Malcolm forces him to reveal his true intentions - to bring him over to Germany in a bid to stop the war. Malcolm escapes, and after stunning Luther, Bruce goes off in search of him. A fight breaks out, with Bruce fighting Malcolm and Luther fighting and wounding Alternate Malcolm. Bruce chases Malcolm to a cornfield, and he tells Bruce that he needs to kill him, as that's the way the future must go. As Alternate Malcolm holds back Luther, Bruce ultimately agrees to kill Malcolm, but he hesitates to shoot him. Luther struggles to make it over before being stabbed by Alternate Malcolm. Seeing Bruce is about to shoot Malcolm, Luther shouts. Bruce turns back to see him - allowing Malcolm to warp away and switch places with his alternate self. Bruce turns back, and shoots Alternate Malcolm. As Luther succumbs to his wounds, Malcolm departs from the scene. The world mourns the loss of Malcolm, but takes solace in the newfound peace. As Malcolm's friend Carol discusses the loss, Malcolm climbs atop an abandoned trestle bridge, and looks out over the town of Parkview - finally at peace knowing the world is no longer after him. Cast *Austin Brinser as Malcolm Raleigh, an innovative and ambitious twenty year old who gained the inner ability to travel through time. **Austin also portrays Alternate Malcolm, a version of Malcolm from another timeline. *Gabe Sagherian as Bruce Cassel, a young man who lost his family in an apartment fire. Malcolm's first attempt to time travel resulted in Bruce losing his family a second time, and from then on he was furious with Malcolm. *Chris Lombardo as Luther Krüger, a young man who allies with Bruce to find Malcolm. In actuality, Luther wants to bring Malcolm to Germany, in an effort to stop the country from invading the U.S. *Alex Fanelli as Peter McNeill, a friend of Malcolm who helps him while he's in hiding. Jess Antonacci makes a cameo as Malcolm's friend Carol, while Jordan Winfield cameos as a guy who interviews Carol. Matt Gale cameos as Captain Raymond Oliver. Kevin Kyriakos cameos as a news reporter; he makes his acting debut in the film. Lance Newman and Matt Howell both make vocal cameos; Lance provides alternate Malcolm's voice modulator, and Matt provides the voice of the news announcer earlier in the film. Alex Fanelli, Michael Behrenshauser, Jacob Huber and Scott Pincus all served as stand-ins for characters at different points in the project, though Alex, Jacob and Scott weren't credited as such. Production Pre-Production Over the summer of 2018, Scott had an idea to make a film about a time traveler trying to live a normal life. In early-September, Scott was assigned to make a fifteen-page script as the final for his Screenwriting I class. He wrote a proposal for the film that month, and created a rough synopsis as well. Scott also decided he would use the film's script for the final in his Filmmaking class, for which he has to make a short film. The project was officially announced on October 2 as an "unnamed time travel film". Scriptwriting officially began on October 8, with revisions taking place until mid-November, when filming officially began. On October 24, Scott confirmed the project is due on December 10, and it will be released on the same day. On November 14, the film's title was revealed to be "Man Out of Time". The film's premise was revealed on November 27. On November 29, Scott confirmed that the film may not be screened in his Filmmaking class, due to their last class being cancelled so people can work on their projects. Scott submitted the film's screenplay as the final for his Screenwriting I class on December 4. On December 5, Matt Gale and Kevin Kyriakos were cast in the film, along with Lance Newman and Matt Howell, who will make vocal cameos. On December 6, Scott's TA postponed the due date to December 12. As a result, on December 8, Scott changed the release date to December 12. Filming , Gabe and Alex during the first day of filming]]Filming began on November 20 at the Lloyd Farmhouse, with Austin Brinser, Gabe Sagherian and Chris Lombardo participating in the shoot. Alex Fanelli and Sean Larkin were also present for filming. Filming continued on November 23, with Chris Lombardo's scenes being completed, as he isn't available for the following weeks. Filming continued on December 1, with Austin Brinser and Alex Fanelli participating in the shoot. Filming later took place on December 5, with Austin Brinser and Gabe Sagherian participating in the shoot. Due to unexpected snow, filming was cut short for the day. Filming continued the next day, with Matt Gale and Kevin Kyriakos shooting their cameos. Major filming wrapped on December 7, with Austin and Gabe participating in the shoot. Filming continued on December 9, with Alex Fanelli participating in the shoot. The last day of filming took take place on December 12, with Jess Antonacci and Jordan Winfield filming cameos. The film was released shortly after midnight, on December 13; it was originally set for release earlier on December 12. Music : See Filmmaking Project Soundtracks The film's score was released on March 7, 2019, along with the score for Jess Antonacci's film Room 1204. As he did with his previous college films, Scott composed an original score for the film. It features a hopeful main theme for Malcolm Raleigh, and a theme for Bruce (which is also played in Luther's presence). Another motif, which also represents Malcolm's struggle, plays in crucial scenes such as when Bruce hesitates to kill Malcolm. Recording sessions began on December 8, and wrapped on December 12. Reception The film was met with a positive response; it currently has a 100% rating on YouTube, with nineteen likes and zero dislikes. Many commentors praised the film, and it gained over a hundred views within two days of its release. In March 2019, the film gained a significant increase in views after it was shared on Facebook for featuring the Lloyd Farmhouse. The film was screened in Scott's Filmmaking class on December 13, and was also met with generally positive responses. The costume design for Malcolm was praised, and it was suggested that the film's premise could make for a good feature film. Scott's TA enjoyed the film, feeling the sounds were realistic, while also recommending that it could be shortened slightly and have a little less music. Unlike his other college films, Scott never received a final grade for the project, likely because the class was disorderly due to changing professors and a shaken curriculum. Production Issues Scott called the film's production "extremely tumultuous", citing various incidents and obstacles as being harmful to the production. *For the "final standoff", Michael Behrenshauser had to be a stand-in for Alternate Malcolm. Scott asked Michael to take on the role that morning, because it was the only day Chris could complete his scenes, as he'd be away at school for the next few weeks. Austin, who plays Malcolm, had work that afternoon. *It began snowing on a day where Scott came home from college to film Gabe and Austin's last scene, the other half of which had been shot due to Chris's absence. *Gabe had to wear a scarf during his final scene because he shaved his mustache for a job interview the day before. Scott was going to accept the continuity error, but instead had Gabe wear his scarf, which he almost hadn't brought to filming. Trivia *Much of filming took place at the Lloyd Farmhouse in Downingtown, Pennsylvania, in November and December 2018. The property is slated for demolition, and was fenced up less than three months after filming wrapped. *The film's production resulted in the last part of Ninjago: Age of the Golden Master being postponed several days. Originally, Part 5 was due for release on December 15, which would've given Man Out of Time only two days to hold the spotlight. This was another major reason Scott shifted the release date. *The project was originally set for release on December 10, but due to scheduling issues, and a change in the project's due date, the date was shifted to December 12. It was released shortly after midnight on December 13, as Scott was busy helping his friends with their film projects that day. *Bruce's radiation detector was made from the old walkie-talkie Damien held in No More Smiling II: Redemption. *Kevin Kyriakos makes his acting debut via a cameo. Coincidentally, Kevin went to Scott's high school but graduated a year before him; they'd never met before this school year. *Scott called Man Out of Time "his most complex and disorderly college project yet", as it was more troublesome to make behind-the-scenes than No More Smiling II: Redemption. *Gabe Sagherian was originally set to play Malcolm, but Scott decided to cast Austin Brinser instead, feeling it would be nice to have him in the lead since he rarely appears as such. *This is the second LordStarscream100 film to focus on time travel, the other being Jumpa X. *This is one of two films Scott made for his college Filmmaking class, the other being The Quiet Game. *This is Chris Lombardo's first film in nearly a year, ending his longest acting hiatus. He previously had an 11-month hiatus between the release of Bread's Crumbs and Dr. Troubleshoot, from 2014 to 2015. It's also Alex Fanelli's first major film in nearly a year. **Both actors had cameos in No More Smiling II: Redemption in May, though their faces aren't seen. Prior to that, they appeared in Pizza Must Come in December 2017. *Several of the film's cast members, including Gabe and Austin, described this as their most grueling filming experience yet, due to the very cold temperatures while filming - particularly during their final scene. *Zion Figueroa was offered a role in the film, but was unable to take it due to scheduling conflicts. Spoiler Trivia *Malcolm is opposed to using his abilities to great extents. The most he does with them is teleport to other locations, potentially several seconds into the future or past - but nothing more. It is unknown how far Alternate Malcolm traveled to reach the film's events. *Jake Huber and Kyle Carozzi were set to cameo with Jess Antonacci and Jordan Winfield at the end of the film, but their cameos were cancelled due to time constraints and pacing changes. Scott considered cutting Jess and Jordan's cameo, but kept it as he felt it solidified the ending. He later regretted this, ultimately feeling it didn't fit with the ending scene. *Alex Fanelli served as a stand-in for Austin during Malcolm's final scene on the bridge. The shot of Malcolm looking off in the distance was done on Austin's last day of filming, in the event that he couldn't attend filming for the bridge scene. Category:2018 Storyline Category:Man Out of Time Category:Standalone Films Category:School Projects Category:College Projects Category:Short Films